Jusrin beeber and jesus make a baby
by mudkip to ashes
Summary: Very influential infinity war crossover, Featuring fictional character “Adolf hitler”, from famous German best seller “mein kampf” - Hellen Keller


A long long time ago in a galaxy far FAR away, johnny test was doing what he does best: skipping class and eating ass. When all of a sudden, johnny test had an epiphany; he had realized that he needed to change his EEEEEVVVIIIIILLLLLL ways. He decided. To join the US NAVY SEALS AND ALSO CONFRONT HIS LONG LOST BROTHER AND ARCH NEMESIS: Kim joN iL !!!!(?)

As johnny was packing his bags for his 3863.9-mike walk to the nearest and most dearest military recruiting station, her twin sisters, "susan" and wotever the fuck the other girl's name is, came up to him to beg him to be his lab rat for the 80th time this week. "No more shall I be your space and live behind your shadow; for I am a new man, I CHANGED man, and I'm going to save the world right now from isis, ms13, and THE BLACKS! Also you."

Jojnny then proceeded pulled out his giant 1940's tank from his back pocket and took care of his sisters. Their bodies where then transported to the nearest homeless shelter to preserve them. Johnny then got out of his tank that can drive a max like, 90-120mph and can drive on AND off-road, to walk to the nearest and most dearest military recruiting station.

 ** _CHAPTER 7: JOHNNY TEST FINDS OUT HE HAS AIDS_**

Finally, 36 murders, 18 solo fortnite wins and 2 minutes later, johnny test has finally made it to the nearest and most dearest military recruiting station. As johnny test entered the building, he felt a sharp, BRUTAL pain in his back: it was ELSA from popular American MMORPG, overwatch; puncturing Johnny's left kidney with her 82-inch, rainbow, stainless steel, lemon-scented, Supreme brand PENIS (or atleast it tasted like one, according to

JoJ knee)!

"Cumon, stip it upp!" Said Elsa and she began to lift him up into the air with her dick and slam him into the side of the nearest and dearest military recruiting station. THIS made johnny mad. As all the dust and rubble started to clear up from the area, you can sorta see Johnny's silhouette as heroes up from the side of the building. His eyes glower a dark red tint through the dirt and dust covering the area. When it all cleared out, johnny was finally visible to the naked eye (meaning that there was no need for a microscope, telescope, nor even magnifying glass or any sort of mind altering devices that made you hallucinate random things such as "atoms" and shit. That's right, scientist have been lying to us! ADUMS DONY FUCCIN EXIST YOO RITERD!!); johnny was floating about 15 feet off the ground TOTALLY RIPPED, his eyes were glowing red, his golden locks began to stand on end, emitted an even more golden-er aura around his body, and his art style completely changed to a more "post-Impressionism" style.(!)

Elsa was SCARED. She was so mortified that her dick went totally flaccid, teaching only about 2 feet which is VERY under average (lol wot a loser). As johnny began charging up the spirit bomb, Elsa thought of idea: "But what if... I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking? [to himself] Oh ho ho ho ho... delightfully devilish, **Elsa!** "

five minutes later Elsa came back with a freshly baked batch of her own family secret recipe: steamed foot lettuce. But alas, it was no use. Johnny test was already dead when she arrived. It turned out that he had high blood pressure and had heart failure due to his old age; going super Satan didn't help the fact and he ended up just dying like a fuckin loser lmao get rekt scrub. The news shocked Elsa, and she was absolutely devastated. She grabbed him and hurried him to the nearest law office to see how much a funeral would cost for her beloved johnny test, but to no avail, she was only 5 dollars off and her credit card was under review by the FBI, so she had no choice but to just dump him in the nearest human corpse incinerator right next to The kindergarten peppa pig goes to; but just before doing so, Elsa had a GENIUS idea!

Elsa took out her iPhone X and began live-streaming the event, getting billions of viewers every second. Soon after she live-streamed throwing johnny test's corpse into the incinerator (and like, 2 kindergarteners for the lols) her net worth nearly QUINTUPLED! Elsa was now worth 900 trillion dollars and she was now known as "the internet's youngest flexer" (as she was only 2 years old).

 ** _THE END._**

Bonus scene: Elsa dies of old age just 3 days later. The end2


End file.
